Forever Mine
by Kitami
Summary: Y+Y pairing. A/U and a yaoi fic so please read and review at your own risk. Basically Yugi is deeply hurt by cruel Anzu and Yami is NOT happy. *New chapter alert!*
1. Pain

Forever Mine  
  
Authors note: Hello! I am Kitami! I am the brains of this ficcie! And it is my very first Yu-gi-oh fic! Yay!  
  
Tykishi: *cough cough*  
  
Kitami: Ah yes. And this is my Yami, Tykishi. She helped a little bit. T: *glare* K: Oh fine. -_- She helped a lot. Anyhoo! This is a very cute story if I do say so myself. Pleeeeease don't flame me! I get very sad when you flame. v_v T: Anyone hurts my aibou and I'll kick your sorry little punk a- - K: O_O Now now! No need for anger! It is quite an A/U fic but the pairing is all good! -^_^- Y+Y all the way! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or any characters from it.  
  
~ Readers POV ~ "I can't wait to start high-school Yami!" Exclaimed Yugi. Yami lay on the bed as Yugi scrambled through his closet looking for a nice outfit for the new school day. Yami glanced over at Yugi as he held up an outfit to his fit, naked chest. Yami sighed inwardly.  
  
'Perfect, as usual.' Yami sat up abruptly and shook his head. 'What am I thinking?! Yugi has Anzu! I'm just thinking that because I'm his Yami! Not because I lo-' Yugi blinked and stared cutely at Yami. "Are you ok, Yami?" Yami tried his hardest not to blush, but it was so hard considering that Yugi was just in his boxers. Yami held back a smile and said, "You better get some sleep if you want to get up early enough for school." Yami said. Yugi smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yah, your right Yami." Yugi sighed happily. "I'm glad I have you to look out for me" Yugi walked over to Yami and hugged him, being shorter, Yugi's head rested on Yami's chest. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and thought, 'Always.'  
  
  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
Yugi was in the bathroom for about an hour as Yami knocked on the door. "You better be quick aibou! You don't want to be late!" Yami heard a thump that sounded a lot like a hairbrush hitting the wall. "I'm having a bad hair day!" Yugi answered. Yami chuckled.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
Yugi rushed into his room with just a towel around his waist and pulled apart his closet looking for the pre-made outfit. "Uh. aibou?" Yami picked up the outfit from the end of Yugi's bed and held it up. Yugi looked over and blushed from embarrassment. He chuckled and reached for the clothes. "Heh heh, thanks Yami." As Yugi stretched out his arm, the towel around his waist came loose and dropped to the floor. A split second passed as Yami quickly turned away and Yugi gathered up the heap of cloth. A split second that seemed to last forever for Yugi. His face was a bright red as he hurried to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
*More minutes later* Snatching up his lunch bag and back pack, Yugi ran out his front door running to catch up to Anzu, Jou, Ryou and Honda. Yugi smiled happily at Anzu and thought to himself, 'Wow! Four months of dating Anzu!' Yugi was so happy that it was four months in a week and also his birthday in a week! Yugi was so happy that life was going great. "Good morning Anzu!" Yugi came up behind Anzu and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispered. Anzu broke from his hold and turned to him "Uh huh." She mumbled. She then poked Honda in the side as she giggled uncontrollably. "Come catch me Honda!" Anzu sprinted up ahead followed by Honda and soon Jou. Yugi walked slowly for a bit, then thought, 'I shouldn't think much of it. She is happy to get to hang out with us.' Yugi took off after them yelling, "Wait up guys!"  
  
~ Saturday ~ ~~ Yugi's POV ~~  
  
That week went great! I have the best classes and all the nicest teachers. Anzu has met lots of new people and she is really excited to get to hang out with our group. Though, she seems to be ignoring me more and more as the days wear on. I mean, she would give me a Hi and if I was lucky, a peck on the cheek. But shortly after she did, she would run off with Honda or her many other friends. I thought nothing of it that week and went on with my Saturday night. Just as I was sitting down on the computer, (after explaining what it was again to Yami) the phone rings. I pick it up and was riddled with joy as I heard Anzu's voice on the other end. "Hi Anzu! I was jus-." Anzu cut me off, with her voice sounding cold. "Uh Yugi? I'm breaking up with you. I'm interested in someone else." How she could say that with so little feeling, to this day I don't know how she did it.  
  
~ Readers POV ~  
  
"Why Anzu? Are you sure?" Yugi listened praying it was some cruel joke that he could laugh about in a minute. "I'm sure Yugi, I. I don't love you. I never felt I really did." Yugi's throat twisted into a tight knot as he held back the urge to cry. As he was about to say something, he was stopped by a voice that came from the background where Anzu was. "Are you done on the phone Anzu? You didn't need to call him just now. Come back to the couch." Yugi wanted to scream. He wanted to hit his head so he'd wake up. But he wasn't sleeping. He knew whose voice that was. "I'm sorry." Those words were all Anzu said as the phone went silent. Yugi placed the phone on the hook and hung his head, wincing was all he could do to keep from crying. "Aibou?" Yugi realized Yami was still in the room, yet he couldn't hold the tears back and longer. A single tear slid down Yugi's cheek, dropped and shattered on the phone. "Aibou what is wrong? Who hurt you?" Yami asked. Yugi couldn't take the pain in his heart so he pushed his way past Yami and ran out of the house with Yami a few meters away. Yugi kept running and found himself in the middle of the road outside his house.  
  
~ Yami's POV ~ As I reached the front door there was my sweet little aibou in the middle of the road as night was at its peak. The clouds opened up with a little sprinkle of rain. I didn't see it speeding around the corner, why I hesitated even for a second, I don't know. Before I had a second to realize what was going on the car sped towards Yugi. He stood there, with tears and rain streaming down his face. His sobs muffled by the screeching of tires. "AIBOU!!!!!"  
  
~ Readers POV ~  
  
Yami turned his head and buried it in his hands. As he turned back, Yugi lay lifeless on the road. Yami ran, but his feet seemed to go very slowly. Finally he got to Yugi and dropped to his knees. Gently, Yami lifted Yugi's precious head into his arms. Bring Yugi's head up to his, Yami pressed their cheeks together. Cold. So cold. Yami took one hand away from the back of Yugi's head and let the blood drip from his hand onto the cold pavement. The rain was pounding down now, and Yami looked up into the sky as he screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yami's eyes turned from bright and soulful, to black, deep pools of darkness. Black spread all through his hair and any remaining color in his clothes was engulfed in complete blackness. Yami took off his over-jacket and placed it gingerly under Yugi's head. Yami stood up, as he was completely submerged in black flame. So dark and evil that the gravel beneath his feet quivered. He started walking then stopped, turned to the stunned driver. "Take care of Yugi. He is all I have." Yami turned and walked down the street into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ K: Hmmm, shall I continue? T: -__-;; You know they'll kill you for that cliffhanger, right?  
  
K: Eep. O_o I'm scared. I just have to say, If I get enough reviews telling me to go on, I might be able to type faster! ^____^ Teeheehee!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
T: Remember, *smacks fist against palm of other hand* Flames will be used to fuel my anger.  
  
K: ^_^;; Byiee! 


	2. Revenge

Forever Mine - Chapter 2  
  
Kitami: *sparkly eyes* People reviewed!! And no flames! Well I did get a death threat, but I don't think that counts. Tykishi: -___-;; Nobody death threats MY aibou. *Shakes fist*  
  
Kitami: I am sorry for the cliffie though. Hey, I kept you all interested and wanting more. More Yugi in boxers *drool* -^_______^- Tykishi: o__o Boy crazy aibou. Kitami: Anyways.. Thank you to EVERYone for the great reviews. I had a wonderful time reading them all! And here is my much waited for second chappie. Enjoy!  
  
K: Aaaaaaw.. I don't wanna say the disclaimer agaaaaain! I'm already depressed enough that I don't own Yu-gi-oh. T: Say it aibou. K: Eep! Evil glare! Fine, fine. I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own the characters in it. Happy?  
  
T: Yes. Yes I am.  
  
K: ^_____^ Goodies! Oh and in this chapter, it kinda changes to rating R a bit for gore so be warned! I will warn you when it does change.  
  
~ Readers POV ~  
  
Yugi awoke in his soul room, very confused. 'His power.. I can feel it. Why is he so angry?' Yugi was scared and he felt very alone. 'Yami's darkness is overwhelming.' Wanting nothing to do with the overpowering sadness, Yugi tucked his knees to his chest, sat in a corner until he cried himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'll kill her. I'll kill all of them for hurting my precious aibou.' Yami thought as he walked, seemingly gliding down the road. Flame flickered all around him as darkness ate away at the little light around. Raindrops pounded down, but turned into steam anywhere near Yami. 'I will end all the pain and suffering. I will end.the world. No more sadness, no more heartache. Just silence.' Yami reached the house that he had wanted and stood in front of the living room window. He felt their presence. 'Their pathetic, wasteful lives. Soon to be ended.' Yami raised his hand as a dark and deeply evil sphere formed in the palm of his hand. He hurled the sphere at the window and millions of shards of glass spewed everywhere. Screams arose from the room and Yami felt sheer panic arise. The first face the stood by the window was Anzu. Shock struck across her face as she saw the form on the lawn. (Rating change! Rated R for VIOLENCE!!!!)  
  
"YAMI?! Wha- what happened t- to you?!" Yami jumped effortlessly through the now open window and pushed Anzu back, causing her to hit the floor hard. The flame no longer pulsed around his body, but a new, dark and evil energy circulated. "You. You stupid bitch! How could you do that to his poor defenseless soul?" Yami's flame burst up again and in a single, fluent move, had Anzu pinned against the near wall by her neck. Things went smashing to the floor. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Yami released his grip on Anzu and let her drop to the floor. Gasping for breath, Anzu looked up at Yami, "Why? Why are you doing this?" Yami kneeled down to Anzu's level and put his right hand in front of her face. "You see this? It's blood. Do you know whom it belongs to? That's right. After you finished killing his soul, he ran out into the middle of the road and got hit by a car. You killed Yugi." Anzu's eyes went wide and the color drained from her face. "But.." Anzu said with loud coughs in between "Why didn't you save him? You could have you know. You are just as much responsible for his death as much as I am." Tears swelled up in Yami's eyes, fury bellowed up in his soul. "NOOO!!!!" With a wave of his hand, the left half of Anzu's body was thrown into the wall as the other half went to the other side of the room. Blood was everywhere and a cowering Honda was beneath the couch. "I'm bored now." Sighed Yami. Forming a long, black spike out of nowhere, Yami hurled it through the seat of the couch, then making a loud thudding sound. Blood pooled out from beneath the couch. 'Now to put an end to the rest of this miserable planet.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi awoke on the cold pavement, rain splashing all around. A man was kneeling beside him. 'Yami.... Yami, I need you. I'm scared.' Thought Yugi.  
  
"You'll be alright little Yugi. Help is coming." The stranger said. "How do you know my name?" It was hard for Yugi to talk or even breath. He wasn't even sure if he said that clearly. "A young man, he was dressed in all black and his eyes and hair was black too, told me to take care of you because you are all he has." The man continued, "That's all he said before walking down the street." Yugi strained to think. He just realized it! The darkness he felt, the anger.... "YAMI!!!!!" Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K: I'm sorry again for the cliffie!!!! Pleaaaaze don't hunt me down! T: Or else.. K: Hey, I DID kill Anzu though, right? Ya gotta be happy about that! Well, my hot little Yami did but you know what I mean.  
  
T: -___-;; K: Please read and review!! No flaming! 


	3. Love

Forever Mine - Chapter 3 the FINAL Chapter!  
  
Kitami: Ok this is the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. Uuumm.err. technical difficulties. Tykishi: No there wasn't any technical difficulties. -___- U K: All right, all right. I'm just lazy. T____ T Sorry. Heh heh heh. Hey at least I got the chapter actually done! T: Good point. K: Anyways, I hope you enjoy the last chapter! T: Remember..no flames *shakes fist* K: Oh yami of mine.So caring. Teeheehee! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yah Yah. I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I'm seriously starting to think that this site wanted us to say that so the creators can rub it in. V___V;  
  
~ Readers POV ~  
  
Awaking in the ambulance, Yugi struggled to move. He was strapped down in case he attempted to get away. "Yami! I have to find him! Please let me go!" Yugi pleaded with the paramedic to let him go but the only reply he got was, "Sorry son, your too injured." The paramedic looked to his partner and said, "Tighten his straps." Yugi struggled, fighting to get out of the vehicle, which was still just outside the house. "No! Let me out! I have to go find my yami! He is in pain!" The paramedic started to fill a needle with most likely some sort of tranquilizer. "And you'll be in a lot of pain if you keep struggling like that! We are trying to help you!" The needle inched towards Yugi's arm but he wouldn't give up that easily. Fire seemed to spark in his eyes as he summoned all of his strength to the straps holding him down. The straps snapped like twigs as Yugi sat up and started to climb out of the ambulance. The paramedics took him by the arms and forced him to lay back down but pulled their hands away because Yugi's skin was burning hot to the touch. Yugi opened the doors of the ambulance, stepped out and just looked at the paramedics. "I have to do this. I'll be fine." The paramedics just stared in shock as the gash across Yugi's stomach started to close up and the blood stopped poring. The bruises and scrapes seemed to disappear as Yugi closed the doors and started to walk in the direction of Yami's power. 'He's so angry.'  
  
~ Yami's POV ~  
  
I had to end the suffering and the pain. I had to put an end to this sad miserable world. If I don't then people as sweet and pure as Yugi will just get hurt. I couldn't let that happen.  
  
~ Readers POV ~  
  
The wind ruffled Yami's black hair as he stood on a cliff over looking the city. "Things as simple as air and light, all of it taken for granted. So quickly was it ripped away from the only person I. I loved so much." Yami screamed as he hurled a dark sphere into the horizon. As if trying to reach him Yami yelled "I love you Yugi!!" A soft little voice came up from behind Yami. "I love you too, Yami." The breath in Yami's lungs was taken away as he spun around to see who it was. "It can't be..no. Your. dead." Yugi smiled and stepped towards Yami. "No. Thanks to you I'm not. Your love for me kept me alive. Now don't end the world's life. Please Yami. I need you. I.I love you." They were now only an inch away. Yugi lifted his hand and stroked Yami's cheek. His pale hands were warm, yet they sent a shiver up Yami's back. Yugi's eyes pierced into Yami's heart so much, that he fell to his knees and let the tears run down his face. Yugi got to his knees and held Yami's face in his hands. Gently, Yugi stroked away the tears as his lips met Yami's. Their lips moved over one another's as Yugi's tongue caressed the inside of Yami's mouth. Color flowed through Yami as the evil was overpowered by Yugi's touch, his light, and his love for Yami. Yami ran a hand down the middle of Yugi's back, causing goose bumps to spread through Yugi's skin. He pulled his face away and looked into Yami's life-filled eyes. "You will always and forever be mine." Yugi hugged Yami close as they stayed together in each other's arms, taking in every second of being together.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitami: *sobs* Where's my tissues! Tykishi: *hands a box of tissues* K: Please don't hate me for it being corny! But I love my vegetables!  
  
T: -________-U K: I hoped you liked my very first story! I tried really hard on it all so please go easy on the flames! T: I hope there should be no flames. *Glares at readers* K: Yah, ok. And if you guys want me to keep writing stories please let me know in the reviews. I wouldn't want to keep going if I was no good at it! ^_________^U Thank you SOO much to all the nice reviews and reviewers! 


End file.
